1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine brake apparatus, and more particularly, to an engine brake apparatus, in which a stopper housing according to the related art is removed, an actuator is integrally installed in an exhaust rocker arm, and the actuator is operated by oil pressure so as to maintain a valve lift state.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating an engine brake apparatus according to the related art, FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an operation starting time of the engine brake of the engine brake apparatus, and FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an operation state of an engine brake of the engine brake apparatus of FIG. 2.
The engine brake apparatus according to the related art is installed in the vicinity of upper portions of valves which are installed in a cylinder head as illustrated in FIG. 1. An outside of the engine brake apparatus according to the related art is provided with a stopper housing 81 as illustrated at the upper portion of FIG. 1.
When oil is supplied to operate the engine brake, as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, oil is supplied to the actuator 83 to move the actuator 83 up in the above drawings and oil is also supplied to a locking pin 85 which is next to the actuator to insert the locking pin 85 into the side of the actuator so as to fix the position of the actuator, thereby maintaining the valve lift δ.
However, according to the structure of the engine brake apparatus according to the related art, the stopper housing 81 is heavy in weight, the stopper housing may be damaged due to a compression pressure at the time of the operation of the brake and a pressure of a valve spring, and the actuator physically contacts the locking pin, such that durability of the locking pin may be degraded and the locking pin may be inserted into the actuator so as not to be taken off the actuator.
When the stopper housing is damaged, the braking by the engine brake may not be made, and when the locking pin is inserted into the actuator, the restoration may not be made and thus the engine may not be operated properly.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.